To Drink with a Taiyoukai
by Mossant
Summary: Naraku is defeated and a celebration is held. Who will Kagome fall for to make her wish she'd never taken that first drink? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

**To Drink with a Taiyoukai**

**Story: **Naraku is defeated and a celebration is held. Who will Kagome fall for to make her wish she'd never taken that first drink? Sess/Kag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha etc

**Chapter 1 - The Jewel**

"Kagome! What are you doing! Get your head in the battle!" Inuyasha yelled as he swiped his Tessaiga at another group of youkai attempting to get close to the Miko. "I can't keep leaping in here to protect you when Naraku is standing right there behind all of these youkai, just laughing at us! What is going on in that stupid head of yours?!"

Kagome huffed. She shook herself from her thoughts and stood, avoiding eye contact with the half demon and resisting the urge to 'sit' him for calling her stupid. He was right, though. She didn't know what had come over her, but she suddenly had an incredible fear that this battle would mark the end of something important to her. She had fallen to the ground in a panic, but now she shook those thoughts away and pulled out an arrow. She summoned some of her miko ability and shot the arrow directly past Inuyasha's face, taking out a couple of his flowing white hairs in the process.

"Hey, wench, watch where you're shooting!" he hollared.

"Well, maybe if _you_ were paying a little more attention and took a little less of your efforts trying to find ways to insult me, you would have realized there was a very large and now very purified bear youkai slamming his fist directly towards you," the raven haired girl snickered. Inuyasha's jaw dropped a little as he turned around and saw a large bear claw erupt into flames along with the owner. He gulped and turned back to the battle. Kagome turned her back to face him and began taking out the youkai who were coming up to the sides and behind them.

Sango was off to the side with her Hiraikotsu, taking out many demons with each shot. Miroku stood beside her, doing his best to take out the approaching youkai with his wind tunnel, but to no avail as his hand glowed purple with the poison of Naraku's insects. His eyes began to blur and he stumbled into Sango, much to her surprise not groping her but grabbing onto her calf as he fell to the ground. "Kagome! Miroku is down!"

Kagome nodded and ran over to help the monk. She looked around as she ran past the battlefield and saw their other allies in battle. Across the battlefield, wind was being blown up as a handsome wolf ran across the field, slashing any demons that dare come close to him. Near him was Shippou, using what little magic he had to assist the wolf in battle. He mostly sent little sparks into the eyes of the demons that got close and waited for Kouga to come and destroy them. Kirara was doing her best to protect a little girl in a yellow kimono on the side of the battlefield who had stumbled upon the scene against orders, looking for her Lord.

As Kagome's eyes wandered some more, she glanced over said Lord. '_Our most unlikely ally,'_ she thought. The taiyoukai sliced through three youkai in a flick of his wrist with his poison claws. Each nearly melted upon impact. The cold face of the demon lord had not faltered its mask since he had joined them in their journey only days before, nor was it changing now. Hell, he hadn't even broke a sweat.

Sesshomaru felt two small eyes upon him across the field and glanced over at the Miko, who quickly moved her gaze onto the injured monk. He could sense from here her distress and wondered why she had been giving him any thought of mind. He sighed as he could smell the monk's soul begin to decay and fought the urge to roll his eyes. It had been the Miko's one request when he had agreed to their alliance. Keh, like he needed to fulfill any request made by a human. It had struck him off guard, however, that instead of pleading that he not murder them or steal his half brother's sword, she had simply asked if he would revive any of her friends who fell during the battle. She could only do so much to save them, she had told him. He thought it odd that she never even suggested for him to revive her if needed, just the lives of her pitiful group. He held some respect of this request and now he had groaned inwardly as he made his way towards the monk's withering body to fulfill it. He could see the taijiya's eyes already full of tears. '_Love. Such a human emotion,_" his inner being thought.

Kagome's eyes pleaded up at the demon lord as he flared his aura, easily killing any of the low-level demons in his path. He approached the dying monk and removed Tenseiga, passing it over Miroku's body and ridding it of the soul stealers. Without a word he turned back and resumed fighting the youkai.

Sango sighed with relief as her Miroku came back to her and hugged him tight until she felt a hand grope her backside. This time, she didn't yell, only whispered, "Hentai..." He smiled up at her and rose, ready to rejoin the fight.

Much to Miroku's surprise, the battle was nearing a low. Many of the demons in Naraku's army had been slaughtered, much to his relief as he didn't want to have a second near death experience. He stood on the side lines as Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru easily took out the remaining stragglers and made their way toward Naraku, who no longer laughed victoriously.

Inuyasha growled at the two demons beside him to back off. He wanted to do this alone. Sesshomaru smirked and moved a few feet to the side, wishing to enjoy a nice show. Kouga did the same, but instead used his quick speed to get behind Kagome and wrap his arm around her waist. Inuyasha barked in annoyance as he heard Kouga whisper, "Hey baby, how'd you like the way I was fighting out there?" to Kagome. The half demon then turned his attention back to Naraku. He jewel glowed inside of the octopus-spiderlike body. He could see it sparkle right in the middle.

"Kagome. You know where to aim. On my mark. Ready... set... NOW." As Inuyasha screamed now, Kagome quickly fired an arrow into the spot just below the jewel, where Naraku's heart would be. The beast moaned in pain and Inuyasha struck it with the Wind Scar and it began to evaporate. Kagome fired three more arrows into the grotesque demon and he began to purify and the jewel fell from his head. Inuyasha lept to catch it, but stopped when he realized it had already been saved from hitting the ground, by none other than his brother. Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru glanced at him and then moved towards the Miko who was running closer to him. She stopped a few feet away and held her hand out. "Sesshomaru-sama, give it to me, or you're black heart will absorb it!" she spat, unafraid of him.

Sesshomaru tsk'd. "As if a trinket would have any power over this Sesshomaru. I care not for marbles, wench." He dropped the nearly completed Shikon No Tama into Kagome's outreached hand and turned towards the battle scene where Naraku had just perished before their very eyes. The jewel instantly glowed a bright pink and purified in Kagome's hand. Kouga's leg was now bleeding as he approached her and dropped two more jewels into the girl's hands, instantly purifying them and morphing them into the jewel.

"Just one more," she whispered. She removed a small vial from her neck that held the last remaining Shikon shard. Her way home. She gulped and knew that she was one step closer to her destiny, whatever that may be. She closed her hand and the jewel finished combining and glowed an amazing pink, surrounding the entire group in a bright light. Kagome rubbed her eyes with one hand and untied the vial from the string, replacing it with the now whole Sacred Jewel. What they had been working for the past four years, she now held in a string on her hand. She tied it around her neck and smiled before the world grew black around her.

-----------------

**Author Note:**

Hey guys

This is my second Sess/Kag fanfic... The first one is still a work in progress, as is this one. I'm still coming up with ideas for each and the first one will be back on track soon, for any of you who have read it and are wondering why I haven't updated in a while. I'm still trying to come up with a good plot for it.

For this fic, I have a much better idea of where I'm going to have the plot go. Hope you all enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

**To Drink with a Taiyoukai**

**Story: **Naraku is defeated and a celebration is held. Who will Kagome fall for to make her wish she'd never taken that first drink? Sess/Kag

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha etc.

**Chapter 2 - Celebration!**

"Come on, Kagome, you're going to miss the party!" Sango pleaded as she shook her still sleeping friend. Finally, the young priestess came to.

"Sango, oh Kami, how long was I out?" she groaned.

Sango smiled and helped Kagome to her feet and over to the small dresser in Kaede's hut to change clothes. "Not long. Only a day or two. Inuyasha's getting impatient, though. He wants to make his wish. He says you're doing it tomorrow, whether you like it or not." This made Kagome wince. She hadn't thought about the wish, yet.

She knew that Inuyasha wanted to be full demon, but somehow hoped that she had changed his views and made him realize that he is perfect how he is. She smirked, laughing at the thought of wishing upon the jewel to give him an attitude adjustment. Just one day, she'd like to not hear that she's doing something, whether she likes it or not.

Kagome's thoughts wandered as her eyes rested on the kimono Sango was now holding up towards the Miko. It was baby blue with silver and pink flowers embroidered along the bottom and end of the too-long sleeves. The obi was, in contrast, silver fading into white with blue flowers modestly embroidered. It was beautiful. She let out a squeal as Sango helped her change. The slayer was already dressed in a beautiful yet simple purple kimono with a baby blue obi. Sango explained that the kimonos were a gift from the village in exchange for destroying Naraku. She then told Kagome of the party being held in their honor on this night before the jewel's wish. There was drinking and fireworks and for once, youkai and humans were getting along with each other. They were all together in the village, and everyone was here.

Kagome winced again when Sango stated that Inuyasha had even convinced the villagers to allow Kikyo to join. "Just great..." she mumbled.

Sango sighed and continued telling who was there. "Let's see... Kagura and Kanna are here; Kagura has been getting sloshed and pawing all over Sesshomaru, who we're still shocked is hanging around. He seems to be getting more annoyed by the second, and from what I hear, is on the verge of leaving!" she laughed, "And Shippou, he's been dancing with Rin all evening, it's so cute, Kagome! They're like a little couple! Oh, and then there's Kouga who has been asking for you since the party started a couple of hours ago. Hmm... They're a few cute villagers out there, as well as a couple of, as much as I hate to admit it, sexy demons. I know how you like the hard-to-get type!" Sango instantly regretted that, not wanting to upset her friend about the lack of progress with Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugged it off. "So... you'll have Miroku, Inuyasha's with Kiyko, Rin and Shippou, even _Kagura_ and _Sesshomaru_... and what am I left with? Mister I-Am-So-Totally-Possessive-And-Wont-Take-No-For-An-Answer-Man, Kouga! Kami, Sango, you're such a good friend, leaving me with such a _greeeeeat guy_ like him!" she teased. Sango grinned and grabbed her friend's hand and led them out of the hut and into the center of the village and the middle of the crowd.

The innocent priestess gasped at how many attractive men were here, but was disappointed to see most of them were taken. She mentally scolded herself for thinking that, she loved Inuyasha, right? She sighed as Sango ran off to meet up with Miroku and found herself alone. Soon, a familiar face ran up. Kouga.

"Hey baybeee, mind ifsh I make the talk you sssssshecound?" the wolf slurred. His breath reaked of gin. Kagome gagged as he grabbed her hand with the one of his not holding a wooden shot glass. He led her out of the crowd and to the outskirts of the village. "Shoooo, Kagomesh, you come here often?" Kouga snickered. "OF COURSHE YOU DO! You know why, Kagomeshhh? Caushe yer my WOMAN, that's why! Eh heh hah heh hah hah hic ha ha..." The wolf leaned over into the grass and coughed a little, letting some vomit come up and spitting it to the ground. He wiped his mouth with his shoulder and looked back at Kagome, a little more serious this time.

"Serioushly, Kagome. I'm not all _that_ drunk. But I really want to talk to yoush. I wash wondering..." Kouga pleaded with his eyes as he got down on one knee, handing her his glass while reaching into his fur to pull out a small silver ring. "I know it'sh a human thing to give ringsh or other shymbols of love, so I thought I would. Kagome, I would be honored to have you ash my bride."

Kagome grew stiff and chuckled a little. "Kouga... you're drunk. Put that away. Here, take your glass and I'll help you back to the village. You need to sleep this off." She pulled on his arm, trying to lift him up. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not too drunk for thish, Kagome. Will you be my mate? I will do it right, I will have your human wedding, anything my woman wantsh she'll getsh, you understand? I'm completely serioush."

Kagome shook her head. "Kouga-san... I'm sorry, but I can't accept this. My heart belongs to Inuyasha. You know that."

Kouga growled and grabbed her wrist, dropping the silver ring to the ground. "Bitch, you're my woman, you got that? You do ash I shay, okay?" He moved closer to her and she tried to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around hers and pulled her close to him. She wanted to vomit from the smell of liquor and puke on his breath and body. He snarled as he leaned in for a kiss and Kagome cried, "Kouga, no, don't, stop it!"

Kagome's called was answered immediately as the wolf's grasp released quickly from around her. She looked up to see a pair of golden eyes that looked at her and then to Kouga.

"Wolf. I believe the wench has denied your request to mate. If you have any sense of honor, run off to a cave somewhere, or at least back to a village hut and sober yourself up. Should you try to force yourself onto her again and you will have this Sesshomaru to deal with, understood?" the taiyoukai said sternly, but with no evident care in his voice.

'_Why is he helping me?'_ Kagome wondered. Sesshomaru dropped Kouga, who stumbled back into the crowd, flipping the demon lord off and slurring obscene words at him. She heard him hoot and hollar and witnessed a couple female butts being gropped as he walked back into the crowd of villagers. "Why did you help me, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome whispered, gently.

Sesshomaru's eyes remained cold and he didn't look at her, but stated, "As a Lord, whether on my lands or not, the duty will be mine to grant respect to those who deserve it. You defeated Naraku, you hold respect in the eyes of many. One with honor will not force himself upon another, especially upon a female who holds the respect from such a crowd as you do," he stated quite nonchalantly.

Kagome had hardly expected an answer, but smiled at him. She noticed a flicker of emotions in his eyes that died faster than they had came. She swallowed her slight uncomfortableness around the Lord and calmly asked him, "Lord Sesshomaru, may I request that you join me on a walk? I need to get away from this village and since you saved me, I would appreciate it if you joined me...?" Her eyes pleaded up and Sesshomaru growled inwardly as she made the face Rin often did when she wanted something. It was hard to resist. He nodded and they turned towards the small lake and began to walk.

"So... why aren't you partying?" Kagome asked, trying to initiate some kind of conversation between herself and the stoic taiyoukai.

He scoffed. "It seems one demoness doesn't know how to keep her hands where they belong. Specifically, out of this Sesshomaru's pants."

Kagome's eyes widened at this. She blushed and Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at the look on her face, but kept his mask. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one having problems with people who won't take no for an answer!" Kagome said, laughing and scratching the back of her head.

Sesshomaru nodded. '_Disgusting. Do not make conversation with this creature, she is human,'_ his inner thoughts warned him. He rolled his eyes at them. He had a few drinks in him and wasn't in the mood for his stupid inner youkai. He felt relaxed, and oddly, didn't mind the Miko as he did the other humans in the village. Her scent was much fresher than theirs, a fact that greatly contributed to his current relaxation.

"Miko, why are you not in the village with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome was taken aback. Was he actually _chatting_? With _her_? As shocked as she was, she still frowned at the question. "Inuyasha... he's with Kikyo right now. I figured that I should leave them alone so they can have some fun."

Sesshomaru nodded. "So, he has chosen the dead one over you?"

She glared at his forward question. "No, it's not like that. She's his first love and he just has a promise to her, that's all." She didn't even convince herself.

"Miko, why stay with silent hopes of one you have been pursuing for over four years now, knowing that his heart belongs to another and he has nothing else to give?" he asked. His mask never faded and his voice never altered. He didn't know why he was asking these questions. Maybe it was the alcohol talking.

Kagomes eyes grew dark. She looked at the ground and sat down, staring out over the lake. She sighed. "I made a promise to him, too. I promised that I would always be with him. And he's... he's stolen my heart from me. It's all I have to give to him, even if he doesn't return it."

To Kagome's surprise, the taiyoukai took a seat next to her, but kept his distance. He glanced out over the glistening water. "I have seen your behaviour, Miko. You wear your heart on your sleeve. So open, allowing for all others to be comforted while you remain in sorrow. Every emotion will play on your face, something this Sesshomaru cannot comprehend. It puzzles me to think that one would think that the heart is all there is to give. Surely, your loyalty in the past four years would be enough that the hanyou would accept you without playing with your most sacred organ?"

Sesshomaru smelled tears and glanced over to see that Kagome was now holding the Shikon no Tama in her hands. She lifted her sleeve, trying to wipe her eyes when she noticed he was looking at her. She didn't want to appear weak infront of the strongest demon in Japan. "My heart breaks every time I see them together, Sesshomaru-sama. This damned jewel is the only reason Inuyasha truly needs me. Without him, he would destroy my heart even further and I would become lost to the world. I am scared of tomorrow. I fear that when he makes his wish, he will cast me aside and his mind will only focus on Kikyo..." She began to whimper again.

Sesshomaru was unsure of how to respond. He sighed and stood up, offering Kagome a hand to lift her up. "Miko, why do you waste enegry on worry? Tonight is a night of celebration, is it not? You, the human who defeated Naraku, should have more right to celebrate than any of the lowly souls in that village. If this Sesshomaru would be so bold as to offer to accompany you to a drink or two, would you accept?"

'_WHAT? Baka, what are you doing? Stop letting that stupid alcohol take affect. Do you want to be seen as the weak taiyoukai who got drunk and spent the night comforting a pathetic human Miko?! The other lords will look upon you as weak, Sesshomaru!'_ his innter demon screeched. He mentally slapped it and told it to shut up. He knew how it felt to be alone and wished, if just for this one night, to comfort the girl and perhaps himself as well. Would anyone have anything smart to say about it, they'd surely soon remember _why_ he held the title as Lord of the Western Lands and strongest demon of all Japan.

Kagome nodded at him and took his hand. She was unsure why Sesshomaru was being so nice to her, but knowing it was a rarer than rare occurrance, she knew that she could use a night off. Drinking with Sesshomaru... part of her knew this would be quite an interesting experience.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Drink with a Taiyoukai**

**Story: **Naraku is defeated and a celebration is held. Who will Kagome fall for to make her wish she'd never taken that first drink? Sess/Kag

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha etc.

**Chapter 3 - Mistakes of Sake**

"Two doubles of sake," Sesshomaru stated sternly as he approached the small area where drinks were being handed out. The village bartended nodded, slightly unnerved by the demon lord. Quickly, he returned with the two double shots. Sesshomaru nodded once and handed one of the doubles to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama, this is a little much. I've never really drank before..." Kagome said, hesitantly.

He smirked and tapped glasses. She took his lead in swallowing the liquid, almost gagging as the strong taste hit her mouth. Almost instantly, her body relaxed. "Not baaaaad, not bad at all!" she laughed. He wanted to smile at her immature attitude, but resisted. "Two more up this way, barkeep!" She snorted and drained the last of the liquid from her glass. Sesshomaru watched her intently as she reached out and downed the other before the bartended had even sat it on the table.

"Wooooooo, this is fun! Why didn't anyone ever tell me about this stuff!" she said, giggling.

"Miko, you do not drink, therefore do not overindulge. You do not wish to sicken yourself."

"Oh shut it, you hardass," she joked, before drinking his double as well. His eyes widened for only a moment.

"Is that how it will be? Miko, this Sesshomaru will have you know that he does not appreciate you consuming the drinks that come from the money in his possession, without something in return. Such as the drink this Sesshomaru buys for himself."

"Oh, that'sh what you want?" she half-heartedly slurred. She was beginning to see two and laughed loudly. The alcohol was hitting her hard. "Well, if you want your drink you're gonna just have to take it back from me!" She burped in his face and his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Bartender, what else you got? I wanna drink 'til I'm Queen of the World!" she laughed and spun around.

The bartender smiled at the drunken Miko and brought down two single shots of the strongest liquor he had. He winked knowingly at the taiyoukai's unpleasant look, implying that the shot would be bound to knock Kagome out.

Kagome snorted. "Woooo, YEAH! Bring it on, mothers! I'm unschtoppable!" She downed the shot that was placed infront of her and spun around again, stumbling and landing hard on the chest of the taiyoukai next to her. She looked up and snickered at his annoyed look. Perhaps he had made a mistake inviting her to drink with him. He had hoped she would hold some self control. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Whatsh wrong, puppy dog? Did mean old Kagome drinksh yer drinksh? Aww, well you aren't gonna get it back just sitting there! Try this!" she laughed as she turned around to him and shoved her tongue into the mouth of Sesshomaru, who was slow to respond due to all of the alcohol in his system. His eyes widened as the Miko kissed him. The second she felt her tongue in his mouth, her eyes widened as well and she sobered up for a moment before pulling back. '_Oh, shit,_' she thought, as eyes fell on her and the now furious demon lord.

Sesshomaru's first response was lifting his shot glass from the table and downing it without a second thought. He knew the potent alcohol would hit him hard soon and he stood and left the trashed Miko. Quickly, he walked back towards the lake, ignoring all of the panic that swept through the crowd as he left the village. Nobody knew what had happened, only that the demon's aura was angry. They ignored it as soon as he was out of sight and went back to celebrating.

Kagome stood there in shock before a hand tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a tipsy Inuyasha, hiccuping with a cup in his hand, his eyes slightly red and his face grinning. "What is going on, Kagome! Haven't seen you all night! hic," he asked.

The Miko hoped he had not noticed what happened just now. From the look of it, he'd just came through the crowd. The alcohol was beginning to take affect of her body and she soon forgot what had occurred with the taiyoukai. She focused on Inuyasha, her smashed self flirting with him. Soon, she found herself just outside of the village, walking and laughing with him.

"So, wheresh hic Kikyo? hic" she asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Kikyo's no fun, she took off way earlier. Since then I've been partying, but not as much as you, Kagome! hic At least I can still talk without _slurring!"_ he teased.

Kagome shoved him a little and he fell to the ground, taking her with him. Inuyasha rolled on top of her and stared into her bright red eyes. He was oblivious to the fact that she was under him in the mating position--he thought he just had her pinned. A second later, he smelled arousal. His eyes widened and he smirked.

"Wellsh wellsh wellsh, looks like little Kagome's got her drunk self turned on! Yeah, how about a hot piece of this inuyoukai action!" he joked, grinning at her.

Kagome's face grew red and she shifted uncomfortably below him. "Inuyasha... Don't tease me, you know that I love you..."

Inuyasha jerked a little at her comment and frowned. "You do? Well, I guess I learn something new every day."

Kagome's eyes grew sad at his comment. She had hoped when she told him, they'd both be sober and he'd have something more to say about it than 'learn something new every day'. Like, 'oh, I love you too, Kagome. Let's be together forever.' or maybe 'oh Kagome, you're so hot, I will take you as my mate,' or something like that. She frowned and pushed him off of her. Stumbling, she ran towards the lake, falling a couple times, tears falling when she realized the hanyou was heading back towards the village, not even calling after her. She fell once again when she got to the lake and let all of her tears fall. The alcohol intensified her sorrow. She had just been rejected, openly rejected, by the one who held her heart. She slammed her fist into the ground and her Miko powers surged and left a small hole.

"This Sesshomaru wonders what has you so angry, Miko?" came a voice from a few feet away from her.

"Oh... Sesshomaru-sama, I'm shooo sorry I didn't even know you were there, I'll leave now," Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru grunted. "I ashked you a question, Miko. Why are you shedding tears?"

Kagome winced. "Inuyasha rejected me... I told him I lovesh him and he acted like it was no big deal..." She started crying again and slapped the ground.

The taiyoukai glaced over to her and frowned, allowing his mask to slip only because he was in no sober condition to control it. "Miko, come here."

Wiping her tears, Kagome obliged. She scooted over to the demon lord, not standing because she was so dizzy. She was seeing three or four of everything.

The two were silent for a moment after Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around the girl and pulled her into a small embrace. He closed his eyes and asked something that had been plaguing his mind since he left the village. "Miko... Why did you kissh thish Sesshomaru? Are you aware I could have killed you where you schtoods?" It came out a little less elegant and a little more slurred than he would have hoped. He mentally slapped himself for allowing his blood to become so intoxicated.

She looked at the ground. "Well in that state I don't think yer gonna be killing anyone where they 'schtoods,' but, I dunnooooo... I guesses I was just having SOOO much of a nice good super fun time with you that I let myself get too carried away and too joking and then the alcohol took over and that was that," she said, letting out a little laugh.

He growled. "You doubt this Sesshomaru's ability to kill while intoxicated?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at her. She grinned before she realized he had her pinned to the ground with his fingers around her neck. His cold mask looked down at her but there was something odd in his eyes.

Kagome looked up at him, trying to figure out what was going on. "No, no! I never shaaaaaid thAAaaat! It was just a joke, that's all!" she gasped out from beneath his fingers.

He smirked down at her and for a slight moment, fliched when the alcohol took over his thoughts again. When he realized what was going on, he had her locked in a passionate kiss, his hands roaming her body freely. She was responding, to his surprise, as her hand slipped into his haori. He growled at her touch and brushed his tongue against Kagome's lip, which she eagerly parted to allow him to roam her mouth. She lightly allowed a moan to escape, which caused his inner youkai to cease the screams of '_Ack! No, you moron! What are you doing!'_ and suddenly bark '_Mate her!'_ Such an odd inner demon, he thought. So bipolar.

The taiyoukai removed his lips from hers, looking into her clouded eyes for only a second before she whimpered, causing him to respond by kissing along her neck. She moaned again. He sniffed at her... She was still so pure, so untainted. His inner youkai now wanted her, and it wasn't even being controlled by the liquor. He had hoped one of them would stay sane thorugh the drinking, but then, he never expected to find himself pinning a now potential mate. Now both of his halves were moving towards a common goal.

He snarled as he began to lightly nip her neck and swam through her gasps of shock and pleasure. He closed his eyes as he came to the crook of her neck, where he would place a mating mark, should he choose. His youkai screamed to do it now, not care if she was drunk. His conscience screamed to wait. The alcohol screamed that he was feeling good, and not to stop because it'll only get better. That's two against three, he reasoned, and began to nip into the neck of the Miko below him. He moaned into her and let out a chesty growl that vibrated through Kagome as he tasted the blood seep into his mouth.

Before he could sink his teeth any more than a quarter of an inch into her--not even enough to scar--a name called for Kagome and began running towards them. Quickly, he leapt off of her and she sat up straight, trying to press her kimono back in order. He allowed his mask to slip and looked down at her, eyes full of apologies but promise. Immediately, he leapt away and into the forest beside the lake.

Sango ran up a second after Sesshomaru had left. "Kagome! Oh Kami, you're drunk! I shouldn't have let you out of my sight for one minute! Kami, forgive me. Here you are out in the middle of nowhere, out of sight of the village. You're lucky Miroku asked Inuyasha where you ran off to or we never would have found you! Come on, let's get you to Kaede's hut, oh kami, Kagome..."

Kagome just nodded and forced herself off the ground and allowed the taijiya to help her walk to the village. As soon as she entered Kaede's hut, she passed out on the floor in front of her with a loud thud.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Drink with a Taiyoukai**

**Story: **Naraku is defeated and a celebration is held. Who will Kagome fall for to make her wish she'd never taken that first drink? Sess/Kag

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, etc...

**Chapter 4 - Pure**

"Oh gods, Inuyasha... Would you just shut up, please? My head feels like it's been hit with a brick. Oh Kami, I think I'm going to hurl!" Kagome mumbled, rolling over to face the hanyou who had screamed her name about four times, trying to get her to wake.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, you sleep too long. It's not my fault you're hungover. I was smart enough to stay somewhat sober. That's right Kagome, for once I can call you _stupid_ and not get yelled at for it! Now get up. The wish is going to be made in one hour and I want to talk to you before then."

Kagome groaned and lifted herself out of bed. The room was still spinning. She guessed that all of the alcohol wasn't out of her system yet. "Gods, how much did I have to drink last night? I'm still freakin' _plastered_," she huffed.

The white-haired hanyou sighed and lifted her up bridal style. She resisted the urge to fall back asleep and he sped away from the village, careful not to move too quickly when he sensed her wanting to vomit. Soon, the two arrived at the God Tree.

"Inuyasha, what do you want to talk to me about? I want to go back to sleep," Kagome sighed.

Looking at her seriously, he sat down cross-legged infront of her. He was hesitant, but then managed to whisper, "Kagome, last night... I remember, you told me you love me. And I thought I should talk to you about it when I was in more of a right mind than I was last night. Look, Kagome, before you say anything, just listen. You know that I love you, too..." Kagomes eyes lit up. "...but not like that. Kagome, Kikyo has always been my first love, and she is the one who holds my heart. You're as close to me as a sister. A really attractive, fun to be around, if only we weren't siblings I'd love to be with you, sort of sister. You're amazing, Kagome. And I am sorry for leading you along all this time."

Kagome's eyes dulled. She held back her tears and thought about what Sesshomaru had told her last night before she was plastered. _'Why do you waste enegry on worry?' _ He was right. She wasn't going to worry or cry this time. She sat quietly staring at the ground, not responding, waiting for him to continue.

Sighing, he kept talking. "Here's where the hard part comes along. I need to know if it's a pure wish, Kagome. To give up something I've always longed for... becoming full demon... in exchange for another to be whole. Kagome, I've decided what I want to wish today. I want to give Kikyo a soul of her own, one that will bring her back without killing you. Can I do that, Kagome?" His eyes pleaded for a response.

Kagome thought. It was a long silence before she responded. "I'll give her my soul, Inuyasha. I'll make the wish. Don't try and stop me, I know what I'm doing..."

Inuyasha winced. He didn't know what to say. As much as he cared for Kagome, he was sure she knew what she was doing and would find a way to keep herself alive. He hoped.

------------------

------------------

Kagome stood in the middle of the large circle of her friends. Several of those she met along her journey in the past four years were there, all wondering what she was going to wish. Nobody knew but Inuyasha, and he dared not to tell anybody. As the sun reached high noon, the raven haired girl closed her eyes and placed her hands on the Shikon Jewel. As she thought hard about her wish, the jewel began to glow pink and energy flickered through the air, causing her hair to rise up and fly behind her. Quietly, Kagome whispered her wish. She didn't want anyone to hear, but the village was so deathly silent that everybody around gasped when she spoke.

"I wish... for Kikyo, the dead Miko who was brought back to life and feeds off the souls of young women, to have her full soul returned to her, at the sacrifice of my own being."

Several people cried out. Sango and Shippou burst into tears. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, not understanding why she didn't phrase the wish to keep herself alive. Kikyo stared gravely at her reincarnation and regret filled her eyes immediately for all of the times she doubted the girl's power. Miroku fell to his knees and Kaede let a tear slip down her cheek. However, they all knew it couldn't be stopped now that the wish had been made. Through the crowd of mourning villagers, a strong taiyoukai walked toward the group of friends, staring at the girl who held the Shikon, his eyes flickering with more emotion than he had ever felt before. '_She... not only gave up her heart to him, but she's giving her soul to put into that bitch of his, just to make him happy?'_ his inner youkai growled. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as the Miko glowed a bright pink.

Immediately, Kagome's eyes shot opened and her head shot up to the sky. Through her third eye, a pink glow rushed out, swimming around above the young priestess before sweeping towards the dead Miko and entering her third eye. Kikyo's eyes glowed the same color pink as Kagome and fell to the floor a second after Kagome's body collapsed.

Inuyasha rushed to Kikyo. He was crying, hoping that Kagome was okay but preying that Kikyo was back, so Kagome's wish would not be for naught. Slowly, Kikyo's eyes opened, and she took in a breath. She was breathing. She looked into the eyes of her hanyou and a tear ran down her cheek.

Everyone turned to face the newly formed Kikyo and didn't notice where the now dead Kagome lay.

------------------

------------------

_"What... what is this place?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes. Only, she realized she didn't have eyes, nor anything to rub them with. She looked down and couldn't see a body, only a white haze. She looked up and saw a long haired woman with delicate features, yet with the aura that she shouldn't be messed with, staring at the girl. The woman smiled and the air around her glowed with a blue tint.  
_

_"Kagome... I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. You have done well placing a wish upon the jewel. Not just any wish may be granted, did you know this? Yours was selfless and pure. For the benefit of not one person dear to you, but two--the hanyou and the priestess--you gave up everything in your power to give. This, my dear Miko, is one of the most selfless acts imaginable. What strength it must have took, to feel the pain of having your soul ripped from your body... You are no ordinary Priestess, my dear," said the blue woman in an angelic voice._

_"Am I dead?" Kagome asked suddenly._

_The woman laughed. "My dear, no. You are INSIDE the Shikon no Tama. When your selfless wish was made, the demons called out for you, screaming in agony when you purified them. In response to their cries, I summoned you here to not only destroy them, but to save you from truly being destroyed."_

_"So, I'm inside the jewel, huh? Weird. How am I still here? If Kikyo has my soul, isn't that everything that makes me, me?" Kagome pondered._

_"Kagome, what makes you what you are has nothing to do with the shared soul of a priestess from 500 years before your time. It is the memories you have gained, the friends you have made, the love you have held and lost, all of the pain you have felt and tears you have shed, the hope you have brought to so many around you. It is your emotions and your selflessness, your trueness that makes you really **you**. It is very rare that one exists such as this. When I saw it through the jewel upon the last passing night, when I witnessed you opening the heart of someone such as the emotionless, yet humorously drunk, Lord Sesshomaru, I knew you were the one."_

_Kagome attempted to blink, but couldn't since she didn't have any eyelids. "The one for what?"_

_Midoriko smiled at the girl. "To take my place, koi. To guard the jewel."_

_Kagome's spirit frowned. "Hmph. Do I have to live in this cooped up place all of my life, with nobody to talk to?"_

_The guardian of the jewel frowned. She closed her eyes and opened them half of a moment later. "The Kamis agree that it is unfair to sentence you to such extreme conditions. I have a way to grant you your life back, Kagome. Yet, you will no longer be human. You will still be able to live life as one, to take a mate and to love freely and feel and do everything you wish. However, you will be immortal. You must see many of your friends pass, unless you wish for them to be granted an extension or two. Afterall, you will have unlimited power. I know, however, that with your kind heart, you will use it purely. That is... if you wish it?"_

_Kagome thought for a second. "I do."_

_"Then, it is done. Wake, Kagome..." Midoriko's voice sang, and suddenly Kagome's eyes sprang open._

------------------

------------------

"MIDORIKO!" Kagome gasped, startling the villagers who shot back to look at her. Sesshomaru nearly juumped when the girl sprang up from her seemingly dead sleep.

Inuyasha gasped. "Ka--Kagome? You're... ALIVE?! OH GODS, KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped up and ran to hug her. As he brought his arms around her and allowed his tears to fall, she made no response to indicate she cared.

"Kagome?" he questioned. Her eyes were blank. He moved away and stared at her, confused.

"I'm... What... It's... I'm... me... it's... me..." she stuttered, her hollow eyes looking at her hands.

Sesshomaru glared down at her. "Miko, refrain from speaking in fragments."

Kagome looked up at him, her hollow eyes shining emotion for only a moment. "I, I am the Shikon. The Kami's, they gave me life... I am the Shikon no Tama..."

When nobody responded, Kagome sighed and tried to find a better way to explain it. "I went to this place... and there was this woman. And she told me that I made the ultimate sacrifice. She said the Kamis granted me life. And now, here I am. Only, I'm not me. I have become the Sacred Jewel. I can feel it running through my veins."

As she flared her aura a bit, the stoic taiyoukai's mask dropped and he looked shocked. Such power... So deadly, and yet, so pure. Inuyasha stared at her and wondered what he had done to cause such a horrible thing to happen to Kagome. Kikyo was the only one to move, and within a second she was hugging the girl who could have been her sister. Kagome didn't indicate any emotion once again, but stood, knocking Kikyo off of her. She stared off at the forest and looked back at her hands, and then at her friends. She didn't know what to do.

Shippou looked up and smiled at his changed mother. "Mommy, come on. Let's go get something to eat," the kitsune suggested. Kagome simply nodded and all of the villagers took this as a sign to return to their huts. Within seconds, nobody was on the street, with exception of the small group who had grown to travel together.

------------------

------------------

When nightfall came around, the group had already decided that they wished to head out on another journey. Sesshomaru followed with Rin riding on Ah-Uh and Jaken tailing behind. He simply stated it was because he needed to return to his castle and they were moving in that direction. They ignored him and let him come along.

After settling camp and eating, the taiyoukai cleared his throat, drawing all attention on him. Nobody had spoke a word nearly the entire day. Kagome had not opened her mouth since the wish had been completed. He spoke, calmly, "It has been a long journey and I have learned much from it. I show my respect for your pack and take my leave now."

He looked at Sango and began speaking to her. "Taijiya. While you oppose my kind, you are strong and have earned much gratitude from this Sesshomaru. I hope my gratitude was paid when I revived your monk." Sango smiled and bowed to the Lord, who bowed slightly back at her.

He turned to Miroku. "Monk. This taijiya holds much affection towards you. Do not think of groping a woman who does not hold true to you as she does. It will cost you your heart." Miroku smirked and bowed to Sesshomaru who returned the bow, smirking.

His attention then turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo. He glared at his brother's bitch, having nothing to say to her that would be appropriate for this time and place, and focused his gaze on Inuyasha. "Hanyou. While I still have no reason to show any kinship towards you, and have no intention of changing my attitude towards you, your battle with Naraku has brought you some higher respect and status with this Sesshomaru. I will no longer be completely disgusted when I hear your name, brother," the taiyoukai joked. Inuyasha smirked, rarely hearing Sesshomaru jest, and rarely towards him. Sesshomaru nodded his head once and Inuyasha returned his head with a slightly lower and longer nod, acknowledging Sesshomaru's status but not showing that he is any better or worse than his brother.

Sesshomaru's gaze then met with the dark, hollow eyes of the solemn miko. "Kagome," he said, in almost a whisper. She looked up, giving him her attention, as this would mark the first time he had ever used her name. "May this Sesshomaru have the privilege of speaking with you in private?"

Kagome nodded and stood up, walking past him and into the dense layer of trees. He followed and moved to what he assumed was out of hearing distance of the group.

"As said, I am taking my leave. I have a request for you, if you would grant me the right to ask it?"

Kagome nodded once.

"Very well," he sighed, "I see little happiness waiting for you with your pack in your current state, Kagome. I wish to tell you that it would be this Sesshomaru's honor to have you accompany him back to the Western Castle, if you would be so kind?"

Her eyes closed. Inside, she was thinking about his question. '_Is he serious? Does he really want me to go with him? I thought I was just some stupid drunken mistake. He is right, though. I don't see much happiness for me here. I'd just spend all day watching Sango and Miroku, and Kikyo and... Inuyasha. I couldn't handle that. Not right now. Maybe some time away would do me good, especially so I can get used to this new soul without everyone rubbing their romance all over my pain.'_

She opened her eyes and they flickered to a beautiful sapphire blue and stared into his golden orbs. He could see the emotion swimming in them--the first real emotion he had seen in her since her change. She smiled slightly and whispered, "It would be my honor, Lord Sesshomaru."

Resisting the urge to smile, and then ignoring it, he let out one of his rare and beautiful smiles for the girl who was currently trying to gain her emotion back. Seeing this, her face lit up, and he saw a spark of what he used to see in her. He wished to once again see this all the time. Sure, he had always portrayed himself as cold and cruel... but since his mother and father died, he couldn't risk allowing anyone to see that he was weak. With this girl, he wanted to show her his every emotion and feeling. She was changing him, for the good or the bad, he did not know...


End file.
